One Against the World
by Summer-Ninja
Summary: HP/Twilight xover. Zoe is a young Vampire with the power to read minds. She enjoys her life with her adopted family, but what happens when their lives are threatened by someone who's power might just be deadlier than her own? R&R PLEASE!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE COMING SOON

**PROLOGUE COMING SOON!**

**Is late due to Patronus Charm's Slowness! **

**((I am not writing the Prologue because I suck at Prologues!))**

_**Snowstorm, OUT!**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is my first twilight/Harry Potter Story, so compliments will be adored, constructive criticisms will be loved, and Flames will **_**NOT**_** be tolerated!** 

**Disclaimer****: I sadly do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. (If I did, I'd be RICH by now!) **

Chapter 1

_Hmmm I wonder what interesting people are in this school. I hope I won't be alone in being a... vegetarian vampire. Oh well. If I'm not, there probably won't be any vampires anyway. I just hope there won't be any werewolves... I really HATE those things. They smell, and they're really annoying._

I ran across Montana, then into Wyoming, and finally into Michigan and where I was headed. I morphed to look 13, and ran up to my adopted parents' house, my reddish-blond hair windblown from running. I rang the doorbell, and my mom came and hugged me and told me to come in. Her name was Rachel, and my dad's name was Markus.

_"Your room is upstairs, down the hall to the right" _thought my mom.

"_Ok, I'll head there now. Is my stuff there?"_ I thought questioningly. My two powers were being able to morph my age and I could read minds. One thing about reading minds though, was that if I thought something while I was in their head, they could hear it. That could be an advantage though, so I could talk to people in their heads whenever I wanted to.

_"Yes your stuff is sitting on the bed, ready for you."_ said my mom. My dad was looking confused, and said after I left two seconds later, "does she know where her room is?" I laughed to myself as my mom patiently explained my powers to my dad. As I walked down the hall, I suddenly heard someone in a room to my right.

"Yeah that's right! Die you Muslim!" shouted a familiar voice. Ugh. It was my Human brother my parents had before being turned into vampires. And his friend was over too! Crap! I walked past the door, and I saw that they were playing HALO. Grr. I loved that game. It was awesome and I ruled since I could read people's minds.

_"Wow. Eric's sister is Hot" _Thought Eric's friend, Jeremy, who basically lived at our house. He had moved to Michigan from Hawaii a while ago, and now we moved to where he lived for legitimate reasons we shouldn't say.

"Just get out of the tank, and regenerate me! For God's sake, just get out, and let me regenerate you Muslim!" said Jeremy loudly. I shook my head sadly, and then walked down a ways to my room. It was beautiful. It had a mural of a Hawaiian beach at sunset with palm trees in each corner of the wall. My bed was blue, with a comforter that was the color of the water in Hawaii. My dressers were made of authentic palm wood, and my door and closet doors had palm fronds on top of the wood.

_"It's beautiful!"_ I thought,_ "Just like the beach back in Hawaii!"_ I turned back around, and then I unpacked my clothes and belongings and arranged them in my room. I loved the fact that there also was a bookshelf in the room. Reading was my favorite hobby, and then came listening to music, and there was an ipod dock for that too.

"Yeah! Die you demon!" I heard Jeremy shout from down the hall.

Ugh. This was going to be annoying if Jeremy was going to be over 24/7 like he was in Hawaii. Oh well, he was Garrett's friend, and I was friends with him too, but it was going to be hard to ignore his thoughts about me being "hot". _Oh, I don't care, I want to play HALO! _

I ran back into Eric's room, and asked, "Hey, can I play?" smiling the whole time, because I was finally home.

"Yeah, come on in!" said Jeremy. He patted the space next to him, and I sat down and grabbed a wireless controller. I searched Jeremy's mind for anything new going on in the school I was soon going to go to. I found nothing unusual or interesting in Jeremy's mind right away. But then I found _His _face. The face I thought I'd only see in my dreams. He had long white/blond hair that curled at the ends, and brilliant blue eyes. What really made me happy was the fact that, under his eyes, were dark circles that I only knew too well from them being under my eyes. He was a vampire. From that picture in Jeremy's head, I knew at once, all too well that this kid was a vampire, and in that picture, he was thirsty. Thirsty for blood.

I sighed, and then I killed Jeremy, then Eric, and then said, "Yes! Go Vampires!" even tough we were playing Zombie on HALO.

"Umm, Zoe, we're playing Zombie" said Eric, carefully protecting Jeremy fro hearing the truth that I was a vampire.

"Oops!" I laughed," My mind was somewhere else"

_"Talk about it"_ thought Eric, and he knew I'd hear.

_"Hey! I'm sorry, I was checking out Jeremy's head for anything new at my new school" _I thought back, while I was still inside his head.

_"You could've just asked me later, but no. of course you've got to use you stupid powers and risk saying the truth about yourself!" _he thought aggressively. I ignored him this time, and went back into Jeremy's head to analyze the picture some more. Then I noticed for the first time that there was a caption underneath that picture that said his name. According to the caption, his name was Camryn. "_Hmmm... I like that name. Camryn, interesting name to have." _I thought, smiling all the while, partly because I think I just developed a crush, and partly because I was beating Jeremy and Eric by twenty points.

"Time for dinner guys!!" yelled my mom loudly.

"I already ate mom, I'm going to stay in my room and read!" I yelled back.

"You can come down here! Your father and I already ate too, but we're staying down here! Be polite to Jeremy and your brother!" My mom said back. I went downstairs and watched Jeremy and Eric eat my mom's food, and made faces occasionally at the human food.

_"How can they eat that stuff? How could I used to eat that before I was vampire?" _I thought, disgusted.

Jeremy soon noticed me making faces at the food, and asked me, "Hey Zoe, Don't you like your mom's cooking?"

"Oh, I like my mom's cooking, just not this recipe" I said quickly, covering up for mistake. Instead of making faces at the food, I looked at Jeremy and Eric and we talked about HALO the whole time. My first day in Michigan hadn't gone as bad as I thought it would have, and I already had a friend here. Well, now for the rest of the school year!

**Love it? Hate it? Fall asleep in the middle? Tell all in your reviews! Please! I'm LONELY without them!! (Not really, but PLEASE review!) You can help me with my writing! And if you want to personally check for spelling, grammar, etc, PM me! PLEASE! LONELY!!**

** Snowfur25**


	3. Chapter 2

Pine Point Middle school

**Hi again people! This chapter is about Zoe's first day at her new school! R&R!**

Chapter 2

My first day of school and I had to catch the bus. Great. I got up in the morning, and in two minutes I was ready for school, because, well, Vampires move _really _fast. This was cool, because I didn't have to stop reading until 7:28. Vampires don't sleep, so I could stay up reading all night. As I walked out to the end of our very long driveway out of the woods, I heard my brother. He was running behind me, apparently trying not to be late for the stupid bus.

"Need a lift?" I asked Eric casually.

"No, I can run fast enough thank you" he said angrily.

"Ohh, now I don't think you can run as fast as me" I said teasingly.

"Shut up kid!" Eric said defiantly, but coming over to get on my back for a lift to the end of the driveway anyway.

"Now don't get used to calling me a kid Eric. I am, you know, about a hundred years older than you" I said angrily, surprised that he would call me a kid when he knew how old I was.

As I ran toward the end of the driveway, out of sight of the house, I said to Eric, "So, does Jeremy come over often?"

"Yeah, he practically lives at our house now" Eric said, smiling at memories that I soon dug out of his head. We rounded a corner on the driveway, and I slowed to human pace and let Eric off my back. We walked toward the end of the driveway, and greeted our neighbor Kevin, who came to our driveway to be picked up by the bus.

"Hello, I don't believe I've met you yet. What is your name?" I asked innocently, even though I already knew him and his name.

"My name is Kevin, and I live next door. Are you Eric's sister? What is your name anyway?" babbled Kevin, and I found out that was because I 'Dazzled' him with my beauty. _Ugh._ I thought, agitated. _Will every boy in our school feel that way and bombard me with those thoughts? _I thought, annoyed.

"Yes, I'm Eric's sister, and my name is Zoe" I said, carefully controlling my annoyance. Luckily, the bus arrived before I was forced to endure any more of Kevin's staring at me. I walked across the road to get on the bus a little fast, so I slowed down as I walked down the isle to my seat in the 8th grade section.

"Hey, who are you? You never rode the bus before" said a person named Mike. I didn't read his mind this time; I saw it on his bag when I walked back.

"I'm Eric's sister. My name is Zoe" I said, seeing the question form in his head and answering before he had a chance to ask.

He blinked rapidly, then turned around and started talking to the other people on the bus in the 8th grade section. I turned on my ipod video, and listened to Carrie Underwood the whole way to school, ignoring the anxious gossip about me going on the whole way.

The first four hours of school went by fast, band though seemed to go slower because over fifty people were staring at me. At lunch though, I sat down with a group of people who looked like they wouldn't care.

"Hey, who are you?" asked the boldest one of the group.

"I'm a new student, Eric Clair's sister. I just came here from Hawaii, and my name is Zoe" I said, wondering what they would think of me, when my brother was one of the Guy-preps. Surprisingly, they started laughing, and I listened in the bold one's thoughts and heard,_ Ohh, that's funny! This kid is the sister of Rachel's crush! This could be great for them..._

"Hey, what you guys laughing about??" I asked, even though I already knew.

"Oh nothing" said one of them, a blond bookworm type that looked like she hadn't brushed her hair in three days.

"Whatever. So, you guys like the Twilight books?" I asked casually, half because I had met that family of vampires on my way here, and half because I liked the books too. Instantly, it seemed, everyone at the table perked up and said, "You read them too!?"

I chuckled slowly, then responded, "Yeah, they're great books, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, I thought maybe you were one of those snobby popular people who didn't read because it wasn't 'cool'" said the short, bold one, that was kind of pixie looking, but I knew she wasn't a pixie though. I raided her thoughts, and she didn't know such things existed.

"Why would you- oh yeah." I said after I realized I was wearing Hollister.

"So what are you guys' names?" I asked casually, addressing the short bold one who had spoken up earlier.

"I'm Alice" said the short bold one._ Hmm, she has the same name as Edward Cullen's sister. Strange _I thought, puzzled.

"I'm Eva" said the bookworm.

"I'm Rachel" said the one who had just been studying my face intently the whole time, as if suspecting something.

"I'm Terri! Or you can call me Tonks" said a true-blonde looking character, but had hot pink highlights.

"I'm Cara" said another.

"I'm Cho, and yes, that's my real name" said another, kind, Chinese looking girl.

And, last but not least, a girl said, "I'm Cassidy"

"So, Zoe, is it? Why did you come to Michigan?" asked Alice.

"Well, Alice, it was family business, and I can't talk about it, sorry" I said quickly, avoiding the topic.

"Whatever then. So, see anybody that you like here in our school?" asked the ever-curious and studious Rachel.

"Well, it might seem strange, but yes" I said boldly.

"Who!?" asked Rachel again.

"Well, I barely know you guys, but I think I can trust you, so I'll tell you one of my many secrets. "Who I like." I said quietly. I had searched each and every one of their minds, and I didn't see a reason not to trust them. Rachel leaned in like she liked sharing secrets, and the rest of them leaned in closely to hear who I liked.

"I'm not sure if you guys know him, but, Camryn Foster. He's really hot" I said quietly, because he was sitting two tables away from us, with some tall friends of his.

Rachel shook her head sadly and said, "I feel for you girl, but he doesn't go out with _anyone_"

"Oh, I have my ways of getting boys to fall for me" I said mischievously.

**If you haven't noticed, this will all be in Zoe's perspective.**


	4. Chapter 3

Spells and Secrets

**I'm BACK! I'll cut down the babbling now, so you can get to reading. **

Chapter 3

A few days later, I was in my second hour American History class with Mr. Domagalski, when Alice and Rachel come up to me and said, "We now you're hiding something, you have to tell us what!"

"Ok, ok, I see you have found out I was hiding something, and I'll tell you after class in the bathroom if you can get everyone together before I go to band" I said, trying to avoid telling them.

That class went by excruciatingly slowly, and, finally, when the bell rang, Rachel told me to meet her and Alice, and the rest of the gang by the girl's bathroom in one minute.

When I got to the bathroom, they were all there, Alice, Rachel, Terri, Eva, Cara, Cassidy, and Cho. They were looking at me expectantly, but I told them, "We nee to be somewhere private. Is the bathroom empty?"

"Yes" they all replied, "Now tell us!"

"So you're a vampire?" asked Alice, still confused after I had told them all about ten times.

"Yes, I'm a Vampire, and all the so-called 'truths' about Vampires, are really myth. Oh yeah, and I know the Cullens. Edward really is hot." I said.

"Ok, that explains why you say you have some methods to get boys, and how you're unearthly beautiful, but what powers do you have?" asked Rachel.

"Oh, powers, that's an easy one. I can read minds, but if I think something while I'm in a person's head, they hear it, and think it's their conscience. Also, I have the power to change my age, and how I look, but this is what I really look like" I said.

"And if you're wondering why I made you all skip class with me, is because they're finger pricking in Science today, and I don't want to go on a rampage." I said calmly, "and I don't think any of you guys could stop me. Only Camryn, Mr. Domagalski, or one of my parents could."

"You mean to say that Mr. D _and_ Camryn are Vampires too?" asked Cara excitedly, after staying deathly quiet the whole time.

"Yes. Oh yeah, and in case the rest of you didn't know, Eva and Terri are witches like from Harry Potter, and Cho Is a Werewolf." I said, wrinkling my name when I said the word werewolf.

"Hey! Wait, we were just going to say that!"

"Mind reading, remember?" I said, tapping my temple.

"Nah, coincidence" said Terri, almost to herself.

"That is why you smell bad Cho" I said, back on topic.

"Hey!" Cho said angrily, "I do not smell bad!"

"Well, to me, you smell horrible. But, I'll have to get over it; you're one of my friends. Oh yeah, and Mrs. Zydek and Nate Shrapnel are werewolves too." I said calmly.

"Wow. But can you prove to us that you're a vampire?" asked Terri.

I snorted, "Do you really want me to prove that? It could be dangerous for all of you" I said this, but as soon as I finished speaking, I found a spare piece of metal on the ground, broke it in half and flung it into the wall so that it was lodged fully in the tile.

"Could've been a trick" said Terri.

"God! You are so stubborn!" I said, exasperated, but walked up to Terri.

"Watch my eyes, and remember everything Twilight has taught you." I said calmly. As Terri looked up into my eyes, and everyone else watched too, they changed color. First they changed to an onyx-black color, and then they turned Blood-red Garnet, and then back to calm Topaz.

Terri just stood there, shocked still from when my eyes turned red and the way my features distorted when I had breathed. I had been trying to control myself, and I couldn't, so I went back to being a vegetarian Topaz-eyed Vampire.

After a long pause, and me not breathing for minutes on end, I choked out, "Do you believe me now?"

"Y-y-yes" Terri stuttered, still not recovered from my face when my eyes had been blood-red.

"Good. Because I can only do that once a month, and I went hunting yesterday. I got a moose too. It was very satisfying." I stopped when I saw Eva's face distort with disgust.

"Sorry Eva, I didn't know, but I should have checked your head for these kinds of things" I said innocently.

"Yeah, you should've! That was disgusting Zoe!" said Eva, still shocked from my statement.

"Well guys, we do have a problem. That's the reason I decided to tell you guys about my secret. You guys can help me." I said, wondering what their reactions would be.

"What's the problem Zoe?" asked Eva, and Terri nodded, because she was still not recovered from my demonstration.

"Well, now that you know, and I'm not planning to turn you into vampires, the Volturi will be after all of us, and even before I met you, Voldemort was after me. He wanted me to join him, because, well, you guys are talking to one of the most powerful vampires in the world." I said sheepishly.

For an awkward minute, they just stood there and stared at me, but eventually, Alice spoke up. "So, Voldemort wants you to join him, but couldn't you just get killed by a spell?"

"That's exactly why he wants me to join him. I can't be affected by spells. Most of the wizarding world wants me to be on their sides, and I chose your side" I said to Terri and Eva. They smiled at me, and then we heard the bell ring. Once we knew that the hall was full of happy Teens talking to their friends, we walked to band. During band, the rest of the day, and choir, Terri and Rachel, who sat next to me, peppered me with questions.

"Hey Rachel" said Eric when her and I got to my locker.

"H-hi" said Rachel, after I flicked her softly.

"See you later then. Don't be late for the bus Zoe" Eric said, directing the last part of the sentence at me.

As he walked away, I said to Rachel, "You idiot! Why did you have to stutter?"

"Sorry! I was a little surprised he said hi to me!" she said defensively.

"Well you shouldn't be! You're a friend of mine, and if he doesn't say hi to my friends, I beat him up" I said guiltily, "But he always says hi, so I don't have to."

"You'd _do_ that??" Rachel asked, incredulous.

"No you idiot, I just told you, he _always_ says hi, so I don't have to!" I said, shaking my head.

"Hey guys, what're you arguing about?" Eva asked as she walked up.

"About how Eric has to say 'hi' to all of my friends, or else I'll beat him up" I said. Eva's mouth dropped with a slight pop, and I said, "I don't have to though, because he always says hi to you guys."

"Oh yeah, and I was wondering if you could come over tomorrow Eva" I said casually, as if nothing had happened.

"You mean I'm going to have to ride your bus?" Eva said, always clueless.

"No, silly, we're going to run home. Well, not we, I'd be the one running" I said, getting slightly annoyed.

_"Wow. I'm SO stupid! I forgot that she was a Vampire!"_ Thought Eva, feeling stupid.

"You are a genius with absolutely NO common sense" I said innocently.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then Eva, Don't forget you're coming over" I said as the bus doors closed.

**Once again, love it? Hate it? Fall asleep in the middle? TELL ALL IN REVIEWS! PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello People! I'm back with another update! I REALLY hope you like my story so far, and it will get more exciting soon. I won't give away the whole chapter, but the next one will have some EVIL WIZARDS in it! I'll cut out on the babbling now so you can read. ******

**Chapter 4**

I was running to school on Friday, already planning in my head what me and Eva were going to do that night, when a figure in a black cloak stepped out in front of me, and I remembered him.

_**FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK**_

"No! Zoe! Don't do this! She's just an innocent wizard! She doesn't deserve to die!" My Mom yelled as she ran beside me in my mad rage.

"Why must she torture me?! She smells SO GOOD!" I growled loudly, throwing my mom back toward a tree and hearing the mere human gasp as she heard what she thought were animals fighting.

_"What is that? It sounded like two cement walls just crashed together!"_ Thought Eva.

"I HAVE to drink her blood! It calls to me!" I yelled ferociously, almost losing myself to instinct.

_"RUN KID! Otherwise I will lose to my instincts and KILL YOU!!" _I thought while I was in Eva's head before I lost to my instincts.

"Oh. My. GOSH! DAD! There's a Vampire in the area!" Eva said quietly to her dad.

"Quiet honey, they have VERY good hearing. Now go back to the house and stay in you room until I come back" said her Father, obviously wanting to protect her, and not caring about himself.

"Fine then! If I can't have her, I'll get him!" I Growled as I leapt over I giant fallen tree. I picked up speed, as I was the fastest in our family, and charged through the trees that separated me from him, and losing my parents on the way.

"AHH! Stupefy!" Yelled Eva's Father as I leapt at him, and knocked him down. The spell just bounced off my torso and knocked out a bird as I snapped his neck. He made one final squeak as he died, then I blissfully drank his blood, and buried the drained and withered body under a pine tree.

_**ENDOFFLASHBACKENDOFFLASHBACKENDOFFLASHBACK**_

I realized then that I was only imagining it, but I knew what I had to do tonight. I had to tell Eva that I was the one who killed her father and made her be adopted by her aunt and uncle. We had been visiting Michigan at the time, and it was only a little while after my eyes had finally turned a Topaz color from Human blood still being in my system from an earlier mishap. I had ruined it all. I had made my eyes go red again, and I had single handedly killed an only child's father, and she would have never known who it was unless she met me. At that time, we had come to Michigan for Elk, but we were living in Montana, and now that I had finally controlled my bloodlust, we were going to move to Hawaii. We did though, to get away from what I had done, or just because we said we were going to I didn't know.

As I arrived at school, I told myself over and over that she would just shrug it off and be my friend again, but my mind wasn't sure of that.

"Hey, um, Eva, I have to tell you something" I said that night in my room, when she was docile enough because of human fatigue.

"Mmmm Hmmm? What is it Zoe?" said Eva sleepily.

"Do you remember that fateful day when your father was killed?" I asked softly.

"I remember parts of it, but not all. What about it?" Eva asked, curious despite the sleepiness now.

"Well, you know how he was killed by a Vampire?" I asked.

"Mmm hmm," said Eva, trying to piece things together in her head.

"Well, oh WOW this is awkward, but I was that vampire." I said quietly, fading out at the end of my sentence.

Eva said nothing for the longest time, and I was afraid that she would go home and never talk to be again, but, "That's understandable, because, to you, according to what I've read and heard, human blood is almost irresistible when you are hungry, so I forgive you" Eva said, bringing me out of my depression.

"Oh. My. God. Did you just FORGIVE me for KILLING your DAD??" I asked, incredulous.

"Yes I did, and it's NOT because I'm tired! I just understand what your predicament was then, and accept the fact. There's no point in getting all mad at you, because that wont bring him back." Eva said methodically.

"Hello Zoe, what's going on?" asked Camryn, my long-time crush and Vampire.

He smiled a smile that said I like you, and I know you're a Vampire. That smile gave me the guts to say, "Hey, um, will you go out with me??"

He looked dumbfounded for a moment, like he didn't know his smile would work, but then he leaned in and kissed me. "Of course I will silly, I've liked you since you got to this school!" he said, after kissing me for what seemed like and eternity.

_"Ok. I now officially LOVE Mondays!" _I thought excitedly.

**THE REVIEW BUTTON LOVES YOU!! My story is LONELY without reviews and a review blanket! TELL ALL IN YOUR REVIEWS! If you think you can help me, PM me!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello my faithful readers! There's NOT MANY of you, so PLEASE if you know someone who would like my story, PLEASE TELL THEM! OR ELSE I WILL SEND EVIL PLOT TIGERS AFTER YOU! ((JK)) **

**Chapter 5**

As I walked up our driveway with Camryn, I wondered, _How will my family react to him? They've never met him before, and his former parents joined the Volturi!_

"What are you worried about Zoe? I'm sure your parents will be fine with me, I saw it" said Camryn, sparking my curiosity.

"Wait, YOU can see the FUTURE?!" I exclaimed, totally surprised he'd been able to keep this from me in his thoughts.

"Yep. That's how I keep good with the money. I predict stock market changes, so I always have enough money." Camryn said, looking sad that he didn't have a family like I did.

We walked up to the house, and as I walked in, I thought to my mom in her head, _I'm home mom! And I brought my new Boyfriend with me!_

_Ooh! Is he nice?_ Thought my mom, knowing I would hear.

_Yes, he's WONDERFULL! But he has absolutely NO family, and I feel SO bad for him!_ I thought, as Camryn looked at me funny, obviously not predicting me talking in my head to my mom.

"Well hello there Camryn" said my mom cheerfully as she dried a plate that she had just been washing.

"Hello Mrs... What was your last name again? I'm bad with names..." Camryn said, a little embarrassed.

"That's ok Camryn; we're not fancy around here, so just call me Rachel. Oh, and our Last name is Clair, just so you know" said my mom, acting motherly again, as was her nature.

_Ooh, he's cute! Is he a vampire too? If so, vegetarian?_ My mom asked.

_Yes, he's a vampire mom, and yes, he's vegetarian._ I thought back into her head.

"Hey people, what-"My brother Eric said, cutting off when he saw Camryn there, holding my hand.

"When did this happen Camryn?" asked Eric, because Camryn was one of his friends from this school.

"Eric, I'd like to tell you that Camryn and I are going out, and that Camryn is a Vampire." I said softly, trying to make him take this lightly.

"WHAT!? I mean, I figured he was a Vampire, I saw the dark rings under his eyes that I had seen on Zoe when she was hungry, but YOU TWO ARE GOING OUT!?" said Eric loudly, stressing the parts that had to do with me and Camryn going out.

"Yes, but why are you more concerned about that than me being a Vampire?" said Camryn in his sweet, melodic voice. I stared at his face for the longest time, and he was trying to convey something to Eric using only his eyes.

Eric was being stupid today, so Camryn finally had to say," Calm down Eric, you'll get through it. Control your emotions, or they will control you."

"ARGH! I'm so tired of your sage-like attitude! It's SO ANNOYING!" yelled Eric loudly, and I heard a couple birds take off because they heard him.

"I smacked him, and he almost went flying into the wall, but he was used to this kind of thing by now, and I know if he ever becomes a vampire that his ability will be to be a ventriloquist, and be able to sound EXACTLY like another person. Also, know he will have a high tolerance to pain.

"Zoe! Don't do that to poor Eric! He's not a Vampire and that kind of thing hurts him!" said my mom, now being mad at me, for smacking Eric for what he deserved.

"Well, Camryn, you can stay for as long as you like, but now I've got to go clean up Eric, because he's bleeding." As she said this she threw a nasty look at me, and thought, _don't breathe Zoe, you'll go on a rampage!_

I was offended by this, but I knew it was true, so I didn't say anything to her and asked Camryn if he wanted to go up to my room. As we walked upstairs holding hands, I heard from the bathroom, "Mom, I don't need you to help me! Even if you are immune to the smell of human blood, I can take care of myself!"

"Well, I'm going to ignore you, and help you anyway" said my mom, in her I'm-not-in-the-mood-don't-go-there tone, that could be slightly mothering sometimes.

I had showed Camryn around the house once, and he was really impressed by my room, and then we started to play Guitar Hero III, and when we were battling, I was reading his thoughts, and he was predicting my every move. It was funny. Then we stopped trying to beat each other, and settled for co-op mode, so that we could both win.

"YES! A two hundred note streak!" said Camryn, when we were playing the Song Through Fire and Flames, by Dragonforce. The seven-minute song was a hard one, and when we played it on expert, we didn't miss a note. For a normal human this was impossible, but for Dragonforce and all vampires, it was all too easy. Because Dragonforce is made up of all vampires, they find playing notes that fast and that far apart to not be a problem. Personally, I had only known one of the Dragonforce members, and that had been the singer. Apparently, he had liked me, but I had quickly turned down that offer and right afterward, we moved back to Hawaii because of the incident with Eva's father.

"Let's play Heir Commit Alex next!" yelled Alex over the loudness of the TV and Guitar Hero III, and Through Fire and Flames.

"Ok, then I want to play Paint It Black, by The Rolling Stones!" I shouted over the noise of the long guitar solo when Through fire and Flames had about two minutes left.

"C'mon you two! Time for dinner!" shouted my mom just as we got done with the song.

"Aw c'mon! We can't REALLY eat, so why do we have to come watch Eric eat human food? We could play Carry On My Wayward Son for you mom!" I whined, hoping we wouldn't have to go watch Eric eat.

"Fine, you don't have to come, but no Guitar Hero anymore! You've been playing for two hours now!" said my mom, and we shut off the Xbox 360 and trudged up to my room.

**Like it? Love it? Fall asleep in the middle? PLEASE tell all in you reviews! Just so you know, I get SO ANNOYED with those STUPID people who favorite and alert, but DON'T REVIEW!! C'MON! THE REVIEW BUTTON LOVES YOU!!**


	7. Chapter 6

Hi People

**Hi People! Here's Chapter six! And I think I haven't been doing this, so; Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER! (If I did, I wouldn't be on fanfiction... Also, I will be writing in green on these announcements, so I don't have to take up so much space making the words huge...) One more thing, I'm sorry if this chapter is REALLY long. I didn't know how to end it fast... :D See ya!**

**Chapter 6**

_Friday, May 14__th__; 11:30 AM_

_Hello Eva! What's going on between those two?_ I thought into Eva's head as I walked up to our lunch table and saw Terri fighting with Cara about Guitar Hero.

"No, I think we should play Guitar Hero III at Zoe's party!" said Terri, holding on to her obsession with Guitar Hero III.

"No I think we should play Guitar Hero one and two!" said Cara, treasuring the classics (which weren't really classics yet, but what the heck!)

"Ugh. Guys, it's MY party, and we're not playing ANY of the Guitar Hero games because they cause violence!" I said, getting mad that they were fighting over something to do at MY party.

"You two really need to stop fighting over PETTY LITTLE THINGS! Ok? We will be hypnotizing at my party, and I will be the one doing it. Also, we will be watching movies, so I want all of you to bring at least two." I said, dropping into my organized mode.

"Ok Zoe, you were right, we shouldn't be fighting over such petty things as what we're going to do at YOUR 'birthday' party" said Cara, making quotes with her fingers around birthday.

_Saturday, May 15__th__; 3:00 PM_

_Hmmm. Eva seems to be the only one who comes on time to these kinds of things. _I thought, watching as Eva's grandmother's car slowly drove up our very, VERY long driveway, her eyes constantly opening further and further, the closer she got to our magnificent house. Camryn was now living with us, in the guest room next to my room because my mother was a very kind person and wanted Camryn to have a house with other people who were his family now.

At this moment, he was sitting next to me on a ledge next to the window in my room. Our house looked like a normal, rich person house. I had the room with the little balcony type window and a little seat there where I read most days when it was sunny.

When Camryn saw Eva's grandmother's car getting close to the house, he said, "Well, you'd better go greet your guest now Zoe, you wouldn't want to be rude." After he said that, he smiled at me and leaned in and kissed the hollow of my neck and up to my chin. Then he got up and walked away, leaving me speechless, and without breath.

_Saturday, May 15__th__; 6:00 PM_

"All Right people! Time to open presents!" My mom said, projecting her voice so that we could hear her in the kitchen. We had just gotten done eating chocolate cake, all except for me of course.

"OK guys, let's go! I wonder what you guys could have gotten me that I don't already have, and that I would find useful..." I said, trailing off as we walked into our luxurious living room with a back wall made entirely out of glass.

"Oh, you'll be surprised!" said Eva as we sat down, then she pushed the present that was obviously hers toward me.

I opened my present and found a reddish brown and white owl, and Eva said when she went to the American wizard school, I could send letters to her with the owl.

"Aww! It's adorable! I'm going to name it Edward!" I said, getting smiles from everyone.

Next, I opened up Terri's present, and inside it was a broom, the newest model. It was a Firebolt, the same as Harry Potter's.

"Thanks Terri! I have wanted one of these since I met you and Eva! I've always wondered what it was like to fly" I said, excited as always.

Next I opened Cho's present, and inside the bag was a beautiful charm bracelet that had a wolf on it, a little golden sun, and a crescent moon and a little star inside it.

"Oh, it's Beautiful Cho! I love it! I will wear it every day, I promise!" I said my smile widening as I saw Cho smile.

"Who's next?" I asked, not seeing any other presents. Rachel pushed a present towards me, and I figured it was from her, and when I opened it, I saw lots of nail jewels, and a cell phone charm designed for a razor phone.

"OOH! I'm next!" said Cara, and pushed another present toward me.

"You guys know you didn't have to get me this stuff, I don't need it" I said, trying to be as humble as possible. Cara responded by shoving the present into my lap and laughing when she saw my surprised face. As I opened the present, I tried my best to put on a surprised face, because I had heard their thoughts and knew what my presents were going to be. I finally opened the present, and saw a gift certificate lying in the wrapping paper.

"Thank you Cara, I can get a book from Barnes and Noble now! I love going to that store! They have a Starbucks in the one in Port Merck" I said, seeing their faces light up at the mention of Starbucks.

"Ok the Alice, time for yours!" I said as I tore off the wrapping paper swiftly. Inside the little box I saw a CD. The CD was the soundtrack to the movie Spirit; Stallion of the Cimarron.

"Thanks Alice! I'll add this to my CD collection, ad download the songs onto my ipod right away! I love the songs in that movie!" I said with enthusiasm because I really did.

Next, Camryn gave me a small little wrapped box, in which was a heart-shaped locket with his picture in it that had the word love engraved on the front.

"Aww! I love it! I will wear this ALL the time!" I said, smiling. Camryn responded with a hug.

_You'll get a kiss later!_ he thought, and I kissed him, saying before I did, "you get one now!"

"That being the last of the presents, anyone want to see my room? Or do you want to go outside?" I said awkwardly, holding hands with Camryn.

"Let's have a vote!" I said, "Raise your hand if you want to go outside!" Terri, Eva, Rachel, Cho, Cara, and Camryn raised their hands, Camryn's intertwined with mine.

"Ok then! We go outside!" I said.

_Saturday, May 15__th__, 6:20 PM_

We were walking in my back acres, Camryn holding my hand, and everyone else behind us, following me and Camryn on the trail.

"Ok, do you guys want to see my awesome tree house?" I asked excitedly, hoping it wouldn't get dark too soon.

"Sweet!" said Rachel, and everyone else nodded and were wondering in their heads what it would look like.

"Ok then, everyone find a buddy, get on their backs, and then get on one of our backs, so we can run you there. Cho, you morph and a pair can get on your back too." I said, motioning for Rachel and Cara to get on my back. As we ran, I tipped my head back and howled at the same time as Cho, relaxing in the afternoon sunlight, and the wind whipping through my hair.

"If you enjoy running this fast, then you sure would enjoy flying!" Terri said, clearly NOT enjoying going faster than a broom could ever go, her face turning a little green.

"If you want to puke though, please do it behind you! I don't think Camryn wants puke down his back." I said, and Camryn made a disgusted face, but didn't talk much, as usual. I smiled at him, and he smiled back, thinking, _I love you._

I smiled even more, and then I said as we pulled to a stop, "Her we are! Do you guys like it?" Our tree house was a large, rectangular building about halfway up a very large tree, and it looked just like a normal house. We had gotten vinyl siding and put it on, and then we did a slanted roof and put shingles on that. To get up into the tree house, there was a rope ladder that led up to a padlocked trap door. Camryn and I were the only ones who had a key to the tree house, since we were the ones who made it. It looked absolutely beautiful in the lowering sun, with the rays of light bouncing off the plate-glass windows (that were practically unbreakable by humans) and reflecting all around the little clearing there. The clearing was almost circular, but still oval-like in shape, with the single tree right in the center, standing tall and proud.

"So, you want to go in it guys?" I asked, and Camryn nodded as if to say the same thing.

"Yeah!" they all said simultaneously. I smiled as the sun came out from behind a cloud.

_Sunday, May 16__th__, 11:00 AM_

"Bye Guys! See you tomorrow at school!" I said, waving goodbye to everyone. As I watched the last people leave, I leanded on Camryn's shoulder.

"Now it's just you and me" he said, tipping my chin up to kiss me, again and again.


End file.
